musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1931
Bands Formed * Artist Singles released *Devil Got My Woman Skip James *Mood Indigo Duke Ellington *Minnie the Moocher Cab Calloway *I'm So Glad Skip James *Hard Time Killing Floor Blues Skip James *Star Dust Louis Armstrong *Blue Yodel No. 8 (Mule Skinner Blues) Jimmie Rodgers *Tiger Rag The Mills Brothers *Rockin' in Rhythm Duke Ellington *Dupree Blues Willie Walker *I'll Be Glad When You're Dead, You Rascal You Louis Armstrong *Blue Yodel Number 9 (Standin' on the Corner) Jimmie Rodgers *St. James Infirmary Cab Calloway and His Orchestra *Broke Down Engine Blues Blind Sammie *Limehouse Blues Duke Ellington *Illinois Blues Skip James *Rope Stretchin' Blues (Parts I & II) Blind Blake *22-20 Blues Skip James *Casa Loma Stomp/Just a Crazy Song Glen Gray and The Casa Loma Orchestra/Sam Lanin Orchestra *Church, I'm Fully Saved To-Day Blind Willie Johnson *Need a Little Sugar in My Bowl Bessie Smith *Be Ready When He Comes Skip James *Creole Rhapsody Duke Ellington *I Got Rhythm Louis Armstrong *The Peanut Vendor Louis Armstrong *Rockin' Chair Paul Robeson *Basin Street Blues The Charleston Chasers *Eagles on a Half Geeshie Wiley & Elvie Thomas *Lonesome Road Blues Crying Sam Collins *Das ist die Liebe der Matrosen Comedian Harmonists *Just a Gigolo Louis Armstrong *Chinatown, My Chinatown Louis Armstrong *Kickin' the Gong Around Cab Calloway and His Orchestra *Jonny Marlene Dietrich *Wrap Your Troubles in Dreams (And Dream Your Troubles Away) Bing Crosby *Dream a Little Dream of Me Wayne King *Little Joe Louis Armstrong *Sleepy Time Down South Paul Robeson *Four O'Clock Blues Skip James *Yaller Cab Calloway & His Orch. *Mein lieber Schatz, bist du aus Spanien Comedian Harmonists *Roll on, Mississippi, Roll On The Boswell Sisters *Sweeter as the Years Roll By Blind Willie Johnson *Third Street Woman Blues Blind Joe Reynolds *You Rascal You The Mills Brothers *Walkin' My Baby Back Home Louis Armstrong *Jimmie the Kid (Parts of the Life of Rodgers) Jimmie Rodgers *I'm Crazy 'Bout My Baby Ted Lewis *The New 'Frisco Train Bukka White *Low Rider Blues Georgia Bill *T.B. Blues Jimmie Rodgers *How Long Buck Skip James *Slow Mama Slow Crying Sam Collins *Begging for Love Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Go With Me to That Land Blind Willie Johnson *Bring It With You When You Come Cannon's Jug Stompers *Mississippi County Farm Blues Son House *Corinne Corinna Red Nichols *You Can Depend on Me Louis Armstrong *Just a Gigolo Ted Lewis *The World Is Going Wrong Mississippi Sheiks *Dancing in the Dark The Revelers *Dallas Blues Ted Lewis *Keep It Clean – No. 2 Charley Jordan *Is That Religion? Cab Calloway and His Orchestra *Playing Policy Blues Blind Blake *I Found a Million-Dollar Baby (In a Five-and-Ten-Cent Store) Fred Waring and The Pennsylvanians *What Good Am I Without You? Duke Ellington *Somebody Stole My Gal Cab Calloway & His Orch. *Blue Again Duke Ellington *An Ev'ning in Caroline The Boswell Sisters *Marie, Marie! Comedian Harmonists *Time on My Hands (You in My Arms) Leo Reisman and His Orchestra *Some Happy Day Charley Patton *In the House Blues Bessie Smith *Wenn ich mir 'was wünschen dürfte ... Marlene Dietrich *M & O Blues Willie Brown *Ain't Got No Gal in This Town Cab Calloway and His Orchestra *Hot and Anxious/Comin' and Going Fletcher Henderson/Baltimore Bell Hops *Dancing in the Dark Bing Crosby *Wh'd ja Do to Me? The Boswell Sisters *Black Hearted Blues Tampa Red *Six or Seven Times Cab Calloway and His Orchestra *Please Don't Talk About Me When I'm Gone Gene Austin *Honey Babe Let the Deal Go Down Mississippi Sheiks *Dixie Vagabond Cab Calloway & His Orch. *Song of the Weeds of the Weed Don Redman *You Can't Stop Me From Lovin' You Ethel Waters *I'm Crazy 'Bout My Baby (And My Baby's Crazy 'Bout Me) Cab Calloway *Farewell Blues Cab Calloway and His Orchestra *It Looks Like Susie Cab Calloway & His Orch. *Just One More Chance Bing Crosby *(Up A) Lazy River Hoagy Carmichael *This Is the Missus Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *I Heard Don Redman *You Can't Stop Me From Lovin' You Cab Calloway and His Orchestra *Let the Church Roll On Carter Family *You Rascal You Cab Calloway and His Orchestra *It's the Girl The Boswell Sisters *The Peanut Vendor Red Nichols *Heebie Jeebies Chick Webb *Le plus joli rêve Lucienne Boyer *I'm Thru With Love Bing Crosby *The Levee Low Down Cab Calloway *Little Girl Eubie Blake *Richmond Stomp State Street Ramblers *When Yuba Plays the Rumba on the Tuba Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Out of Nowhere Bing Crosby *Jim Lee (Part I) Charley Patton *Bugatti Step Jaroslav Ježek *Blues in My Heart Mildred Bailey with Casa Loma Orchestra *Désir .... Lucienne Boyer *You Rascal You Jack Teagarden *Solidaritätslied Ernst Busch *Nobody Knows but Me Jimmie Rodgers *Black Angel Blues Lucille Bogan *Cowboy's Home Sweet Home Edward L. Crain *Would You Like to Take a Walk? Rudy Vallée & His Connecticut Yankees *Ten Cents a Dance Elsie Carlisle *A Bell' mère Georges Fourcade *Love For Sale Libby Holman *Shine On, Harvest Moon Ethel Waters *Caïamb et sombrère Georges Fourcade *Ho Hum! Ted Lewis *Papa's Got Your Bath Water On Memphis Jug Band *The Nightmare Cab Calloway *Sitting on Top of the World No. 2 Mississippi Sheiks *Georgia On My Mind Frankie Trumbauer *Bird Nest Bound Charley Patton *Keep a Song in Your Soul Duke Ellington *I Need a Man Wilmoth Houdini *Boogie Woogie Dance Tampa Red *Still I'm Traveling On Mississippi Sheiks *Blues in My Heart Fletcher Henderson *Blue Again Red Nichols *I'm Good for Nothing but Love Ruth Etting *Got the Bench – Got the Park (But I Haven't Got You) Noble Sissle *He's in the Jailhouse Now No.2 Gene Autry *Trav'lin' All Alone Jimmie Noone *I Got Rhythm Red Nichols *For Sale (Hannah Johnson's Jack Ass) Clara Smith *Ring Dem Bells Duke Ellington *On the Rock Where Moses Stood Carter Family *99 Out of a Hundred Wanna Be Loved Benny Goodman *Where Have You Been? Fred Waring and The Pennsylvanians *Leichte Cavallerie Comedian Harmonists *Lazy Lazy River Mississippi Sheiks *State Street Woman/Mr. Conductor Man Big Bill Broonzy/Sammy Sampson *Pin in Your Cushion Bo Carter *I Found a Million Dollar Baby The Boswell Sisters *Meanest Kind of Blues Big Bill Broonzy *Corrine Corrina Cab Calloway & His Orch. *Ram Rod Daddy Bo Carter *When The Moon Comes Over The Mountain Kate Smith *I'm So in Love With You Duke Ellington and His Cotton Club Orchestra *Walkin' My Baby Back Home The Charleston Chasers *Les gars de la marine Comedian Harmonists *Jimmie Rodgers Visits the Carter Family Jimmie Rodgers and The Carter Family *Grandma's Farm Big Bill Broonzy *Sloppy Drunk Blues Lucille Bogan *I Apologize Bing Crosby *When Your Lover Has Gone Louis Armstrong *Golfing Papa Mamie Smith *Sous les ponts Mistinguett *Wolf River Blues Cannon's Jug Stompers *Circle Round the Moon Charley Patton *Mineola Rag East Texas Serenaders *So Long Blues Peetie Wheatstraw *Sorry Feeling Blues Bo Carter *Bear Cat Papa Blues Gene Autry *Lover of My Dreams/Twentieth Century Blues Noël Coward / New Mayfair Novelty Orchestra *Pardon Me Pretty Baby Benny Goodman *When Your Lover Has Gone Benny Goodman *What Have We Got to Do Tonight (But Dance) Benny Goodman *Little Joe Benny Goodman *Slow but Sure Benny Goodman *Many Happy Returns of the Day Bing Crosby *Nounoute Georges Fourcade *When It's Sleepy Time Down South Paul Whiteman and His Orchestra *I Love Louisa Leo Reisman and His Orchestra *Fiesta Henry Busse *Loveless Love Fats Waller *Isabel Valse Jaroslav Ježek *Fan It Red Nichols *Let Me Call You Sweetheart Ruth Etting *Bidin' My Time/Sam And Delilah The Blue Jeans/Duke Ellington *Atlanta Moan Barbecue Bob *Without That Gal! Blanche Calloway *Good Night Sweetheart Ruth Etting *It Won't Hurt No More Buster Carter and Preston Young *Cigarettes, Cigars! Ruth Etting *It Just Won't Quit Barbecue Bob *Shout for Happiness The New Mayfair Dance Orchestra *Lonesome Valley Carter Family *Petite fleur aimée Georges Fourcade *How You Want It Done Big Bill Broonzy *Falling in Love Again Ruth Etting *Lady Play Your Mandolin Nick Lucas *Sally Gracie Fields *Any Little Fish Noël Coward *Police Station Blues/They Can't Do That Big Bill Broonzy/Sammy Sampson *I've Got Five Dollars Ben Pollack *Sugar Blues Clyde McCoy *Same Things the Cats Fight About/Times Is Tight Like That Bo Carter/Walter Jacobs *Savage Rhythm Mills Blue Rhythm Band *Signifying Blues Crying Sam Collins *She's a Bad Girl Mississippi Sheiks *Things About Comin' My Way Mississippi Sheiks *I Surrender, Dear Gus Arnheim and His Cocoanut Grove Orchestra *Hoops Leo Reisman and His Orchestra *One More Time Gus Arnheim and His Cocoanut Grove Orchestra *This Is the Day of Days The New Mayfair Dance Orchestra *You Said It Red Nichols *There's a Time and Place for Everything Savoy Hotel Orpheans *Linda Savoy Hotel Orpheans *What Made Me Love You So? Walter Davis *My Honey's Lovin' Arms Red Nichols *Travellin' Blues Jimmie Rodgers *(With You on My Mind I Find) I Can't Write the Words The Boswell Sisters *Concentratin' (On You) Mildred Bailey *Zézère Georges Fourcade *A Nénère Georges Fourcade *Dancing in the Dark Fred Waring and The Pennsylvanians *Alexander's Ragtime Band Glen Gray and The Casa Loma Orchestra Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album Other Events *Kurt Atterberg composes Suite nr. 8: Suite pastorale in modo antico *13 January: Benjamin Britten composes Sweet was the song the Virgin sung Premieres *8 March: Frank Bridges Three songs on texts by Rabindranath Tagore songs 1 and 2 *19 March: Jean Sibelius' Surusoitto *22 may: Bacchus et Ariane Albert Roussels *8 december: Frank Bridges The christmas rose *14 december: Uuno Klamis Symphonie enfantine Category:Year Category:Years